guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineral Springs
Description Mineral Springs is an explorable area in the heart of the Shiverpeak Mountains. It is very different from most other places in the Shiverpeaks as the snow is mixed with a yellowish hue and causes a strong glare. The springs themselves are found on the northern route in the center of the area. While this is a "dead end" explorable area, it has a few attractions to offer: #There is one Prophecies Campaign elite skill for each core profession here, 4/6 of which can only be captured here, the other 2 being in Eye of the North. While boss spawns are random, there are exactly six spawn spots, meaning only the location will be random; all bosses will definitely appear in the area. During Defend Droknar's Forge quest the boss spawns are NOT random. #This is the location for the first of the Titan Quests - Defend Droknar's Forge. #This is the only place where Icy Dragon Swords drop. Even though Infusion can also be performed here, it is generally considered much more difficult and time consuming compared to an infusion run at the Iron Mines of Moladune. Thus, most people who have their armor infused here are typically here for other purposes, and happen to have extra armor they haven't bothered infusing before. The area can be generally divided into 4 parts: the northern path, the southern path, the eastern mountain trail connecting the two paths, and the ice cave in the Northeast. The northern path and the southern path meet at the southwest corner of the area, where there is a portal to Tasca's Demise, and a Resurrection Shrine. Both paths wind about much of the explorable area, until they connect to the respective ends of the mountain trail. The Avicara Tengu patrols much of the three areas, with some Pinesouls and Ice Imps scattered about. Some Mountain Trolls and Siege Ice Golems can also be found, usually with the Ice Imps. The southern path and the mountain trail meet at a small clearing mostly patrolled by Tundra Giants. At the western edge of the clearing (closer to the southern path) there is a second Resurrection Shrine. To the south of the clearing is a shallow cave where one or two Frost Wurms wait beneath the earth for unwary travelers to venture close. The cave at the northeastern end of this area is the only known place where the Icy Dragon Sword can be found. It also has a statue of Lyssa. Through the South exit of the cave, you will find the Ice Beast with Spectral Essence and a Seer. Exits / Neighbour Areas *Southwest: Tasca's Demise NPCs *Collectors ** 1 Bariel Darkroot ** 10 Goran Grimyak ** 10 Trego Stonebreaker *Artisan ** 20 Crafter Hagrem *Other ** 30 Seer Bestiary Monsters *Avicara ** 24 Avicara Brave ** 24 Avicara Fierce ** 24 Avicara Ardent ** 24 Avicara Guile ** 24 Avicara Wise *Giants ** 24 Tundra Giant *Golems ** 24 Siege Ice Golem *Imps ** 22 Ice Imp *Nightmares ** 22 Azure Shadow *Plants ** 24 Pinesoul ** 7 Juniper Bark *Trolls ** 24 Mountain Troll *Wurms ** 24 Frost Wurm During Defend Droknar's Forge quest: *Ice Titans ** 28(30) Icy Brute ** 28(30) Titan's Heart ** 28(30) Dark Titan ** 28(30) Titan's Malice ** 28(30) Frost Titan Bosses *Avicara ** 28 Syr Honorcrest (Flourish) ** 28 Ryk Arrowwing (Practiced Stance) ** 28 Myd Springclaw (Shield of Judgment) ** 28 Nhy Darkclaw (Well of Power) ** 28 Wyt Sharpfeather (Ineptitude) ** 28 Hyl Thunderwing (Glyph of Energy) *Phantom ** 24(30) Ice Beast (Mist Form) *Titan ** 28 Evirso Sectus (Wither) (Only during Defend Droknar's Forge) *Wurm ** 28 Maw The Mountain Heart (Feast of Corruption) (Rare random pop-up) Statue In the Ice Imp cave in the northeastern corner, the traveler will find a statue of Lyssa. The statue is flanked by a pair of two great dish-like devices half immersed in water, the slow pulsation of which can be heard as far as the entry of the cave. The avatar summoned by kneeling at this statue offers the usual blessings. Notes *Cartographers will receive slightly more than 1.4% for fully mapping this area. *Vanquishers must defeat 182-210 monsters in this area. **Ice Imps can easily wipe bunched-up parties with their combination of Mind Freeze and Maelstrom, so spread out before aggroing them. **When you approach the Ice Beast, 6 Azure Shadows will spawn. Be careful not to aggro any of the imp groups at the same time, as it will most likely result in a wipe. *The quest Defend Droknar's Forge modifies the spawns in this area slightly: **The Seer will not spawn. **The Avicara boss spawns are shifted around somewhat, as Evirso Sectus, the quest target, appears at the normal mountain trail spawn location. **The Avicara bosses will always spawn in the same location, instead of the usual random spawns. Going clockwise from the portal, they can be found in this order: Hyl Thunderwing, Nhy Darkclaw, Wyt Sharpfeather, Myd Springclaw, Syr Honorcrest, and Ryk Arrowwing. Category:Southern Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)